


Delicate

by myriddin



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't kids anymore. Somehow, that made everything both easier, that much more difficult, and much more worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Set after high school.

Run-down and poorly lit, it wasn't a place Jade would frequent on a normal occasion, but the moment she slammed the door and walked out, her first and foremost priority had been to put as much distance between herself and her apartment as humanly possible. So here she found herself, looking through the fog of hazy smoke and dim lighting to try and spot a free stool at the bar. She swerved to narrowly avoid a swaying couple more involved with groping each other than paying attention to where they were going. She casually gave them the finger before shedding her jacket and sitting down.

The man tending the bar was the tall, dark, handsome type, and he obviously knew it by the charming smile he shot her way when he sidled up and asked what he could get her. Jade tossed her hair back and frowned at him, ordering a whiskey on the rocks. The drink quickly appeared in front of her and her dismissive look had him moving away to hit on the blonde at the other end of the bar.

The alcohol was a familiar feeling, going down smooth but burning, the amber liquid translucent in the pallid glow of the neon lights on the wall, the clink of ice against the glass prompting her to raise a finger to the bartender for another round. Like before, she ignored the man's unsubtle flirtations and tossed back the drink. Her body felt heavier, languid, and a hazy feeling clouded her perception. The memory of that evening's fight was becoming equally as fuzzy, however, so she kept drinking.

Her nose filled with the scent of a heavy floral perfume, her first warning before she felt the sudden proximity of an individual, sitting on the next stool and leaning close. She lazily opened an eye to investigate.

Around her age, Jade supposed, as much as she could tell beneath all the makeup, reasonably pretty. While it was a little less likely in a place like this than a normal club, Jade wasn't surprised it was a woman who had approached her. This was California, after all, and she'd spent too much time over the years both being with and being hit on by both sexes for it to faze her now.

The woman smiled at her, reaching out to rest painted nails against Jade's forearm. "Hey sexy, will you buy me a drink?"

Jade was silent for a moment. A year ago, she would not have hesitated, especially when she was this worked up and tense. But this wasn't a year ago. Things were different now, even if…

She pulled her arm back, downing what remained of her drink in a single gulp. The liquor was fiery all the way down and her stomach lunged, but she was steady as she got to her feet and shrugged into her leather jacket.

"Sorry," she said smoothly as she threw down a few wrinkled bills. "Not interested."

The other woman stared at her for a moment and then shrugged, not looking the least bit offended as she sauntered away to find her next victim.

Jade let out a huff of annoyance as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, stepping through the back door back out onto the dark streets.

A rush of cold air hit her, uncharacteristically cool for a California night as it neared Christmas. She scowled at the reminder of the holiday as she drew her jacket tighter around herself. She squinted against the glare of the streetlamps as she tried in vain to spot a familiar landmark.

"Jesus, West," she muttered to herself, "You're really done it this time."

Her memories of storming out were muddled, dimmed by the rage fuelling every step as she focused on escape rather than destination. She sighed, the rushing expanse of breath creating a white, wispy cloud in the air. She felt oddly numb, absently reaching up to rub a cold hand against her face.

God, she hated when they fought. This was nothing like high school, so petty and small compared to the damage their adult selves were capable of inflicting on each other. Tonight's argument had been an explosive one, driving Jade from their shared loft to seek refuge elsewhere and drink away her sorrows. She hadn't been much of a drinker for nearly a year now, but she found herself looking for anything and everything to numb away all the feelings associated with a Latina beauty equal parts fiery and vulnerable, who twisted and turned Jade West's heart in every way possible.

Finding she could barely make out the name on a nearby street sign, she strove to get closer when there was a sudden vibrating at her hip. She dug her cell phone from her pocket, not bothering to check the id before flipping it open. "Yeah?"

"Jade?" The voice that greeted her was achingly familiar. Quiet and tentative.

"…yeah…"

The person on the other end hesitated, and Jade's chest tightened as she heard an audible sniffle. "Are…are you alright? You just took off, and it's late now. I was worried when you didn't come back."

"Yea, I'm fine…I…" she trailed off, making a face as she came to a four-way stop.

Another heartbreaking sniffle. "Come home. Please?"

Jade flagged down a taxi the moment they hung up.

Tori was waiting for her in the front hall when Jade walked through the door. She was wearing one of those thin robes of barely-there material that gave Jade the urge to take her back to bed and wrap her up to keep her warm. Tori looked vulnerable, her eyes red-rimmed and moist as she glanced up at Jade hesitantly, arms wrapped around herself.

"I'm glad you're back," Tori whispered softly, warm sincerity filling her words, and the last of Jade's resistance broke.

She kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket to the floor, stepping forward to take the girl she loved into her arms. She pressed her lips to the other girl's and Tori responded wholeheartedly as they kissed softly, sweetly, melting into each other with relief.

When they parted, Tori rested her forehead against her girlfriend's, inwardly awed by the rare open, soft expression that fell over Jade's face. Blue eyes fluttered open and Jade sported a small smile. Tori kissed the contented curve to her lover's lips, sighing softly. "Jade."

Jade reached down to take her hands, their fingers intertwining. Tori smiled softly, tugging on their joined hands as she led Jade back to their bedroom. She lay back on the bed, resting her head against a pillow as she watched Jade get undressed. Trading a subtle armor of leather and black for simple underwear and a t-shirt, she slipped in after Tori. Tori snuggled up to her immediately.

"I hate when we fight," Tori said softly as she laid her head against Jade's shoulder.

Jade made a sound of agreement as she pulled the covers up over them, wrapping an arm around her bedmate. "I know. And I'm sorry."

Tori glanced up at her with a teasing smile. "It never stops surprising me to hear you say that. _The_ Jade West, apologizing to me."

"Watch it, Vega. I can still take it back." Though her tone was joking, Tori's hold on her still tightened and Jade kissed her temple in reassurance. Tori relaxed back against her. "I meant it, though. I am sorry. Of course I'll go with you to your folks' place for Christmas. It was stupid of me to say no."

Tori shook her head, reaching for Jade's hand under the covers. Their fingers entwined and she stroked her thumb over the small **_Vega_** Jade had tattooed on her wrist. Tori could still remember the crowing comments Trina had made the first time she had glimpsed Jade's latest inking. "No. I know you. You don't do family stuff. I'm sorry I pushed you into it."

"Don't be. We've been together for nearly a year. You should expect me to go with you."

Tori smiled, nestling closer to tuck her head beneath Jade's chin. "Well, if you insist."

Jade huffed out a laugh. "Go to sleep, Vega, before I change my mind again." She pressed her lips to Tori's forehead and breathed in, thinking of how lucky she was and how stupid she would have been not to come back tonight. They weren't kids anymore. Somehow, that made everything both easier, that much more difficult, and much more worthwhile.

She closed her eyes, pushing the thoughts away in favor of sleep. They fell quiet, and for a long while, all there was were the dual sounds of their breathing, eventually easing into the slow, deep patterns of slumber.


End file.
